


Monster Part 2

by Jayleneirisolebar_3



Series: Monster [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anger, Anger Management, Car Sex, F/F, F/M, Family, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Season/Series 02, Sex, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-09 16:53:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12280599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayleneirisolebar_3/pseuds/Jayleneirisolebar_3
Summary: Title: Monster Part 2Summary: Scerek Week 2017.Hope.. is what Scott McCall has to hold onto when his mother found out he is a werewolf. Hope is what he has to hold onto when he loses up to 50 % of his life. While joining the pack and how to find his new anchor… Since Allison chose family over him...Meanwhile Derek isn't feeling 100%. He sees through Scott's lies, on how "Happy " He is, but on the full moon things start to change.Langauge: EnglishRated: TWarnings: Bxb, gxg, fxmDuring Season 2!for Scerek Week. I hope it was okay :)





	1. Chapter 1: Anger

**Author's Note:**

> This was for Scerek Week 2017  
> I already posted my stuff on tumblr at : Jayleneirisolebar_3  
> Hope you like it!

Title: Monster Part 2

Summary: Scerek Week 2017.

Hope.. is what Scott McCall has to hold onto when his mother found out he is a werewolf. Hope is what he has to hold onto when he loses up to 50 % of his life. While joining the pack and how to find his new anchor… Since Allison chose family over him...Meanwhile Derek isn't feeling 100%. He sees through Scott's lies, on how "Happy " He is, but on the full moon things start to change.

Langauge: English

Rated: T

Main Characters: Scott McCall, Derek Hale, Peter Hale, Stiles

Secondary Characters: Erica Reyes, Isaac Lahey, Melissa McCall, Boyd, Allison Argent, Chris Argent, Gerard Argent, Lydia Martin, Jackson Whittmore

Warnings: Bxb, gxg, fxm

During Season 2!

Chapter 1: Broken

The day is warm, the summer heat hasn't left, and to the werewolves the smell of snow is in the air. In the Hale House, the new one. That Derek, Scott and Peter, had spent hours building over the summer, sat near the lake and had woods around for miles. A teenager lay on a bed, his eyes closed and body shaking. His body in shock and in grief.

A girl with her arms crossed sat watching him, her nose sniffing the air.

"Derek, why is he so weak?" she asked and cocked her head, blond hair falling into her brown eyes.

"Because of trauma. His wolf can't handle with all the emotions the human side is feeling." the man, Derek spoke up. His voice sounded tired and in pain.

"It's like he lost….Hope." Peter spoke up, his own green eyes surveying around the small pack.

"Why? The dumb huntress isn't in his life, and now he can look for better people to be with!" Erica said.

Derek saw Scott clench his fists, eyes turning golden yellow.

"Shut… up!" Scott whispered. His eyes hard and staring at the female betta.

"Look! He talks! Tell me Scott, how are you today?"Erica spoke, but cried out as Scott flew at her tackling her to the floor.

"Tell me, ERICA," Scott snarled, his voice was of the Wolf that was broken. "Have you seen… what I've seen? NO! NOW SHUT THE F-

"Scott, it's okay, she doesn't understand. Breathe, just breathe." Derek whispered, and wrapped his arms around Scott's waist, slowly taking him off the female.

He felt Scott inhale his scent.

The power of an alpha to help injured and feral wolves taking over and the werewolf sighed softly.

"Derek… Derek. Don't let my wolf out again. We're broken… he wants… he wants to kill. Derek." Scott whispered, eyes looking into green ones.

"I will help, we all will help you, all you have to do is just ask. We will help, what is pack for uh?" Derek whispered and smiled. "Let's get you to sleep again? So you can heal. Body mind and soul."

The bedroom….

Derek lay Scott on his bed, so that the smell would calm him down, and that so Derek could get to his pack mate faster.

"Sleep Scott, we need you better. How else will we be able to defeat Gerard Argent?"

"Thanks Derek" Scott smiled.

A/N: I posted this a bit early... because I leave for Mexico, and I wont be able to post all the other fics i got going for Scerek Week. But I hope it was okay :)

Please review!


	2. Quick to Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott gets mad at Erica!  
> 

Chapter 2: Quick to Anger

A/N: This is a part of Scerek Week 2017

Erica was sitting on the stool when Derek walked in, his eyes red and a loud snarl emitting from his lips. Erica gasps as her alpha holds her to her by her throat, feet dangling off the ground.

"DON'T EVER, EVER speak that way to Scott EVER again. Just because you are a werewolf doesn't give you special privileges! Scott has been through much, he doesn't need your crap!" Derek snarled and looked up at soft footsteps.

"Derek?" Scott asks his eyes narrowed.

"Yes Scott?" Derek asks and smiles, letting go of Erica.

"Can…. can I go to Stiles's house for the day?"

"You don't need to ask, your pack, my second. You can do whatever you need to do to heal. Come.. I'll drive you. Plus Erica needs to go to school."

Stiles's House

The house is the same as always, the alone look, since Stiles isn't always at the house, and with the Sheriff the sheriff its pretty empty with his hours. But Scott breathes in and out, its just like his home. Stiles and the Sheriff have always been like family...

Stiles is muttering. Wanting to pick his phone up and dial Scott, but torn between trying to let him heal.

"Scott." Sheriff Stilinski says and smiles. "STILES! SOMEONE AT THE DOOR FOR YOU!"

"Coming!"

"See you around Scott." the Sheriff smiles again and walks to his car, driving away with a honk.

Loud footsteps running down the stairs are heard and a rush of light brown hair and pale skin is rushing towards Scott.

"SCOTT!" Stiles yells out and rushes towards his friend and wraps him in a hug. "How are you? Are you okay? Has Derek hurt you? Why aren't you at your mother's? You look pale and sad…. Allison?" Stiles shoots question after question.

Half smiling, Scott takes his best friend over to the couch and sits.

"No… My… My mother kicked me out." Scott manages.

"Oh Scottie! ….She found out right?" Stiles asks.

"Yeah… She freaked. Doesn't want me in her life. And Allison… we are over…"

"gods Scott, you can stay with me and my dad, he won't mind. He is practically your father! He and I have helped you through much." Stiles says.

"Yeah, I'll text Derek, and tell him I'm going to stay with you for awhile.

Derek dropped Erica off at school and went to go check up on the other new werewolf. Isaac. He would be able to help Scott heal. After all he also knew neglect of love from their parentals.

Just as he was getting out his phone beeped with a message.

Scott McCall: Hey Derek, I was jst txtng to tell you I'm going to stay over Stiles' tonite.

Derek Hale: You don't have too, but i know he is your friend. Just come to the house tommorow. I need you to meet someone.

Scott McCall: k, gtg. Movie Marathon… Star Wars. :)

Derek Hale: Glad you are haspy

Derek Hale: *Happy* and that I'm only a text or phone call away.

Scott McCall: :)

Peter stands before Scott's old house and frowns. Melisa had went on with her normal activities and just ignored her son. which she shouldn't have. though like Talia had told him: "Humans don't understand the word meaning "Family" when we lose family... its like loosing a limb. to humans... its nothing. They'll be sad for a few weeks and forget."


End file.
